


Mal di denti

by Demy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mature Stiles, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demy/pseuds/Demy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il dente gli doleva.<br/>“Stupido maledetto dente”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal di denti

                                                          MAL DI DENTI  
   
Il dente gli doleva.  
   
“Stupido maledetto dente”.  
   
 **14 Agosto. Notte**.  
   
Tempismo perfetto.  
Quel piccolo bastardo aveva scelto il periodo meno adatto per ricordargli la propria esistenza. L’indomani sarebbe stato un venerdì festivo il che significava studio dentistico chiuso sino a lunedì.  
Senza contare che poteva dire addio alle sue agognate ferie appena iniziate.  
Il cuore sembrava perdere battiti a causa del dolore che risaliva dal molare superiore all’occhio destro e su ancora fino a penetrargli il cervello con fitte lancinanti, incessanti e instancabili come il moto ondoso.  
   
 **Ore 03:42**  
   
Rimanere sdraiato era impossibile. Stare seduto sul sacco a pelo, dondolandosi avanti e indietro, attenuava la sofferenza per una manciata di secondi. Istanti di respiro che scandivano il tormento.  
Nello zaino aveva solo dell’aspirina portata in previsione di un mal di testa.  
Il display del telefono segnava le tre e cinquanta minuti.  
“Il tempo non passa  mai, quando si sta male” pensò in preda alla disperazione.  
   
Mugolava ondeggiando e malediva la stupida idea di trascorrere due settimane in un luogo isolato a fare campeggio. Sarebbe dovuta essere una vacanza rilassante e di riflessione, ciò di cui necessitava dopo la rottura con quella stronza puttana. Invece eccolo lì, a desiderare la compagnia di medici, farmacisti e chiunque altro avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lui.   
Persino il rumore del trapano e la vista di tutti i sinistri ferri del mestiere di un dentista sarebbero stati preferibili al canto dei grilli che tanto aveva amato la notte precedente.  
Uno strillo acuto lacerò la notte. “Forse un gufo o una civetta”. Cercava quasi disperatamente di immaginare quale animale avesse prodotto quel suono pur d’ ignorare il dolore.   
“Un gufo, certamente” fu la sua conclusione. “E ora che ho svelato il mistero?”  
   
 **Ore 03:52**  
   
“Impazzirò, non posso andare avanti così, non posso sopportarlo!”  
   
Ma sopportò e riuscì ad andare avanti.  
   
Alle sei del mattino prese il telefono e cercò nella rubrica il numero del suo dentista.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, ma avrebbe certamente ascoltato la voce femminile registrata della segretaria che gli avrebbe comunicato quando lo studio sarebbe stato di nuovo aperto.  
Uno squillo. Due. Al quinto si domandò per quale motivo la segreteria non entrasse in funzione.  
Si sentiva patetico e, sull’orlo delle lacrime, considerò quanto fosse mal ridotto per agognare quella voce che l’avrebbe collegato al mondo dal quale era fuggito.  
Sei, sette squilli.  
   
\- Pronto, - rispose un uomo.  
   
\- Pro… pronto sì, pronto! – esclamò sorpreso e grato. - E’ lo studio dentistico, vero? - Ma certo che lo era, aveva selezionato il numero direttamente dalla rubrica quindi non poteva aver digitato un tasto errato.  
   
\- Sì, - rispose la voce maschile. Asciutta, senza inflessioni, inquietante.  
   
\- Ecco, io credevo foste chiusi oggi, è Ferragosto… - Si sentiva un cretino. Era felice di trovare qualcuno nello studio, ma la stranezza di quella presenza non era passata inosservata.    
   
\- Mi dica.  
   
\- Mi chiedevo se potete ricevermi, ho un dolore terribile a…  
   
\- Venga subito, - lo interruppe lo sconosciuto. Più che un invito sembrava un ordine.  
   
\- Potrò essere in città tra circa un’ora se mi metto in viaggio subito.  
   
\- Bene.  
   
Udì un rumore che poneva fine alla conversazione poi di nuovo il silenzio.  
“Che maleducato!” Un po’ gli seccava esser stato trattato in maniera tanto scortese però il pensiero che presto avrebbe messo fine alla sua agonia lo riempiva di entusiasmo.      
Si guardò attorno cercando di riordinare le idee e organizzarsi. Il dolore sembrava diminuito. Naturalmente era conscio che fosse solo il sollievo a dargli quell’illusione. Smontare la tenda e radunare le proprie cose per poi caricarle in auto era fuori discussione per tre buone ragioni: avrebbe impiegato troppo tempo, la nottata insonne appena trascorsa l’avrebbe rallentato e infine il dolore sarebbe aumentato con le pulsazioni accelerate del cuore affaticato. Meglio quindi lasciare tutto dov’era anche perché confidava di poter tornare nel primo pomeriggio e continuare la vacanza come niente fosse accaduto. Il posto era talmente fuori mano che difficilmente  avrebbe corso il rischio di ricevere la visita di un ladro. Non gli restava altro che vestirsi, prendere il portafogli,  il telefono, le chiavi e percorrere i due chilometri che lo separavano dall’ utilitaria.  
   
L’aria era ancora fresca nella città deserta.  Riuscì a trovare un parcheggio libero al primo tentativo. Finalmente sembrava che le cose stessero volgendo per il meglio.  
Suonò il campanello dello studio dentistico. Rispose la stessa voce maschile. Il portone dello stabile si dischiuse con un scatto. Prese l’ascensore e giunse al terzo piano dove vide la porta dell’ambulatorio aperta.  
\- E’ permesso? - Domandò con aria allegra e ne aveva motivo, lo strazio stava per terminare. Nessuno gli rispose. Sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno. - Posso entrare? - In realtà era già entrato, ma non voleva apparire invadente. Dalla sala d’aspetto si introdusse nel corridoio. Strano che le luci fossero tutte spente tranne in un’unica stanza. Forse il medico non l’aveva udito e l’attendeva lì.  
\- Sono arrivato, - disse varcando la soglia. Davanti a sé la familiare poltrona con gli strumenti, ma nessuno ad attenderlo. Non fece in tempo a guardarsi attorno.  
Un braccio lo afferrò. Poi un dannato pizzico.  
Capì che qualcuno l’aveva aggredito, qualcuno che era rimasto in agguato e gli aveva iniettato qualcosa nel deltoide. La morsa si allentò. Scattò in avanti di un passo e si voltò.  
Un uomo dal volto coperto da una mascherina lo stava osservano con occhi crudeli.  
Voleva reagire, protestare, cercare di capire cosa diavolo stesse accadendo, ma le gambe cedettero.  
Fu issato dall’uomo e deposto sulla poltrona da dentista.  
L’aveva drogato, su quello non c’erano dubbi, con un farmaco che gli impediva di muoversi ma non di vedere, udire e provare dolore.  
 _Perché mi fa questo?_  
Non poteva nemmeno parlare.  
 _Perché? Che cosa vuole da me? Io sono qui per un dente, non so cosa vuole, c’è un errore! Si fermi! Non le ho fatto niente! Si fermi! La prego!_  
La bocca spalancata mediante un divaricatore. Il rumore dell’aspiratore di saliva in funzione.  
 _Si fermi! Aspetti, mi lasci spiegare!_  
Gli occhi inespressivi dell’uomo erano concentrati sul cavo orale.  
 _Mi guardi la prego mi guardi, la prego!_  
Se l’avesse osservato avrebbe certamente notato che quello che stava accadendo era sbagliato, che lui non voleva che accadesse, che doveva esserci un errore, una spiegazione e un errore.  
Ma l’uomo non gli prestò attenzione. Uscì dal suo campo visivo e tornò brandendo quelli che sembravano due antichi ferri chirurgici, arrugginiti e sporchi.  
 _Dio no! Che sta succedendo? Dio no, la prego, la prego! Mi lasci andare, la prego!_  
   
   
   
 **18 Agosto ore 10,15**  
   
\- Da questa parte.  
La donna oltrepassò i due agenti di polizia che presidiavano l’ingresso dello studio dentistico.  
Portò il dorso della mano a coprire la bocca e il naso. - Non ci si abitua mai a questo odore.  
   
\- No, infatti, - convenne il collega. - Mi segua, per di qua.  
   
\- Cos’abbiamo?  
   
L’uomo sfogliò un taccuino mentre camminava. - Uomo bianco morto presumibilmente da più di quarantotto ore, il caldo ha accelerato…  
   
\- Si sente, - commentò lei nauseata. - Chi l’ha trovato?  
   
\- La donna delle pulizie, ha chiamato subito il centotredici.  
   
\- Cristo! - Le era bastato uno sguardo per capire che i giornali ci sarebbero andati a nozze.  
   
\- A questo punto non possiamo più tenerlo nascosto.  
   
\- Un fottuto serial killer.  
   
Si avvicinarono al cadavere.  
\- Ha infierito solo sulla bocca, - constatò lei.  
   
\- Come sempre. – Il collega indicò gli strumenti della poltrona. – E anche stavolta non ha toccato niente, qualsiasi oggetto utilizzi se lo porta dietro.  
   
\- Strumenti rudimentali, antichi, giusto?  
   
\- Così sembra dall’esame delle altre due vittime.  
   
\- Poveretto.  
   
\- Ha sofferto molto, non è stato indolore né breve.  
L’odore di morte, urine e feci attorno alla vittima era ancora più nauseabondo.  
   
\- Stessa storia: entra in uno studio dentistico chiuso per ferie, attende pazientemente…  
   
\- Con il rischio d’essere scoperto, questo è assurdo, - sbottò la donna.   
   
\- Non credo gliene freghi qualcosa.  
   
 


End file.
